<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Escalating Show by MapQuest1287</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480869">Escalating Show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapQuest1287/pseuds/MapQuest1287'>MapQuest1287</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Parahumans Series - Wildbow, Regular Show (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapQuest1287/pseuds/MapQuest1287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor Hebert is somehow in the Regular Show Universe. Whether this is a good or bad thing is to be seen.</p><p>"What did you two do now?"</p><p>"It's Rigby/Mordecai fault!"</p><p>"Right, I'll go get the shovel."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Escalating Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own either Regular Show or Worm</p><p>Because I didn't see this crossover anywhere, so I take it upon myself to write this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(California)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We’re s- so very small, in the end.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>Bang.</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>Bang.</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What the hell was that?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>This was the thought of the girl name Taylor Anne Hebert as she sit in her mattress, contemplating the dream she just had.</p><p> </p><p>The anthropomorphic black and brown spider girl in the white T-shirt look around her room for a moment, looking for anything that might explain the dream she just had.</p><p> </p><p>(A/N: For reference, think of a combination of regular Taylor, Angel Dust from Hazbin Hotel, Star Butterfly Mewberty Form and Blackarachnia from Transformers Animated. Taylor here had a black and brown fluffy coat of fur throughout her body, she stand at 9 feet tall, had six arms, pedipalps sprouting from both side of her face between her lower and upper jaws, eight eyes, a pair of leg, a spider abdomen connected to where her tailbone is. Her hairstyle is still same as Canon!Taylor.)</p><p> </p><p>Then a knock on her room door was heard, and then two voice was heard from behind the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Taylor? Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. What’s all the fuzz about?”</p><p> </p><p>The voice belong to two of her friend when she was still in high school, Mordecai, a blue jay, and Rigby, a racoon, who she had met again when the three apply for the groundskeeper at The Park (honestly she don’t know why the just name the park The Park, seriously).</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to worry her friend, Taylor replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry guy, I guess I just had a weird dream or something. I’m fine now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…, well me and Rigby were just about to have breakfast, do you want to come with us?” Was Mordecai answer. He sound like he wasn’t sure if she was fine, but he was accepting her answer right now.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys go on ahead, I’ll be down there in a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>With an “okay” the boy footstep could be heard moving away from her room.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that about?” Taylor mused to herself as she get up to change out of her nightwear to something more suitable for the day work.</p><p> </p><p>(Time Skip)</p><p> </p><p>As she spear a beer bottle, a grilled cheese wrapper, two soda can and an empty water bottle that had resulted from the circle of people attracted by Mordecai and Rigby ‘rock paper scissors’ match over Pops old chair and put them in the trash bag that she had brought out with her as part of her chore,</p><p> </p><p>(or as people from wherever Pops was called it ‘quartz parchment shears’)</p><p> </p><p>(<em>Seriously, they are fighting over a chair that was gonna be thrown away?</em>) </p><p> </p><p>with the 99 ties so far, Taylor mused that they were wasting a lot of time just for something that was destined for the scrap heap.</p><p> </p><p>She’s also not very surprised when they both revealed that they were lying about the chair being uncomfortable so that they could get their hand on it. She had saw the way they look at it in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Then they played for the 100<sup>th</sup> time and thing started to get weird.</p><p> </p><p>The first inkling as to why Benson said that this was an evil game came with a snap of thunder in a perfectly clear sky and everything having a purple hue to it.</p><p> </p><p>Second was the Evil Voice that spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><b>Since no one can decide, and all is played is tied 100 times, I'd take it upon myself to eat your prize.</b></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Then a black hole appear and she can only say one thing.</p><p> </p><p>“EVERYBODY RUN!”</p><p> </p><p>Then they all run toward the house. On the way she snag a business man that was about to be suck into the black hole and brought him toward the house.</p><p> </p><p>“This is all your fault!” Rigby yelled to Mordecai as they hold on to one of the house column.</p><p> </p><p>“How is this my fault?! I just wanted to play punchies!”</p><p> </p><p>She whacked them both on the head.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><b>OW. What was that for?</b></strong>” They both yell at her.</p><p> </p><p>“This is both your fault!” Was Taylor answer. “None of this would happen if you just agree to share the chair! Now none of you can have it!”</p><p> </p><p>That’s when Mordecai and Rigby turn to see that the chair was about to be sucked into the black hole.</p><p> </p><p>“The chair!” </p><p> </p><p>With a cry, Rigby try to go after the chair, but Taylor have a longer reach and held him back.</p><p> </p><p>“Just let it go! Is your life worth less than that chair?”</p><p> </p><p>That made Rigby stop squirming in her hands and appear to think.</p><p> </p><p><em>Why does he even need to consider?</em> Was Taylor exasperated thought.</p><p> </p><p>Then the chair got suck into the black hole.</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause in the sucking effect of the black hole as chewing noise could be heard from somewhere beyond the void. In the pause of the weirdness, the majority of the crowd that had gathered immediately run for the hill, however, three guys did the idiotic thing and actually get close to the hole in reality to take picture.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,… can I get down now?” A voice sounded from beside her, making Taylor jump a little bit in surprise. She look to the business man she was holding by her left side, and cringe on the inside a little bit, being very embarrassed that she hold onto him this long without even noticing.</p><p> </p><p>As she prepared to put the business man down, there was a gulping sound, then the evil voice spoke up again.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><b>That was quite appetizing! Now let’s move to the main course!</b></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Then the sucking effect intensify, sucking the three idiot that had stand in front of the black hole to take picture.</p><p> </p><p>As fast as she could manage, Taylor produced webbing from her abdomen and from her 6 palms to secure her friend, the business man she rescued, Pops and herself to the house.</p><p> </p><p>Despite her effort, she could only tie Pops to the door and the business man to one of the house pillar, while Mordecai and Rigby are doing an impression of a kite.</p><p> </p><p>It was all she could do to secure herself to the step leading up to the house porch with even more webbing and hold on to her friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, dear! Bad show!” Pops cry out in panic and she have to agreed with him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bad show indeed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Time Skip)</p><p> </p><p>Over the next few minute, which for her felt like an eternity, she couldn’t hear much of anything, due to the wind being suck into the black hole and concentrating on holding onto Mordecai and Rigby, but she could vaguely heard Pops calling someone for help on the walkie talkie, and she can only hope that someone, anyone really, come quick because she was pretty sure her arms are going to come out of their socket soon.</p><p> </p><p>Then a green monster emerge from the black hole. It’s roar was deafening to her ears.</p><p> </p><p>Then it’s eye lock onto her, and she got a terrible feeling in her gut.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><b>Taylor Anne Hebert. Queen Administrator. You’ll be mine!</b></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Then it reach forward with a tentacle and she found a little bit of extra strength to let two of her hand go to take the trash and take her 5 trash spear and chuck them toward the monster.</p><p> </p><p>Three of her spear go into the creature mouth, but luckily the remaining two scored themselves into the monster eyes.</p><p> </p><p>It immediately let out a chilling screech and retreat.</p><p> </p><p>Then the black hole gets bigger and stronger, making part of the house roof and a window get suck into it.</p><p> </p><p>Then a crack was heard behind her and she turn back to see that the step she anchor herself on had crack.</p><p> </p><p>There was more cracking sound and before she knew it, she was airborne and flying toward the black hole.</p><p> </p><p>But then a miracle happen and Skips, the park resident yeti, had come out from nowhere and grab onto her legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Skips!” Taylor shout with gratitude.</p><p> </p><p>“What happen?!” Skips ask in a resign tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Those two” Benson shout as he drove in and pointed at the still hanging on Mordecai and Rigby, “were playing rock paper scissors, grab on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't you know? That's an Evil game?!” Skips shouted at her two friends, and she could practically hear the capital E in the Evil. She wondered if he had seen something like this before.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on, everybody!” Benson shouted, then he drives the cart until he hits the garage door.</p><p> </p><p>“Now what do we do?!” Taylor yelled at Skips, hoping he would have the answer.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, it was Benson who answer, and she wanted to slap herself for not thinking about needing to break the tie to make the Black Hole Monster go away</p><p> </p><p>Then Mordecai and Rigby breaks the tie with the blue jay telling that he would and then throw a rock, which Rigby response by throwing paper, which cause the black hole to explode.</p><p> </p><p>After a while everybody gets up and dusted themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Then Mordecai break the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you win? I think you've won.”</p><p> </p><p>With a few cough and then a heavy sigh, Rigby replied.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn't matter. The chair is gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on guys, we’ve survived. That’s more important than some crappy chair.” Taylor interject.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right. We’ve survived against a monster from a black hole. Ooooohhhhhh.” Mordecai and Rigby cheer at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we’ve survived,” Benson furious voice voiced interrupted the boy victory cheer, and they turn to see him colored in an impressive shade of red, “ however we wouldn’t be in this mess if you two idiot had just thrown that chair out like you were meant to. Now here is what you’re gonna do. You get to flip that cart back, and then you're cleaning up this whole MESS! Skips get Pops down, then you two come with me. And you two idiots, if this isn't cleaned up when I get back, YOU'RE FIRED!” By the end of his rant, she could physically feel the heat coming off of Benson.</p><p> </p><p>Benson then walks into the house with Skips, where he rips Pops out from her webbing and he and Pops went into the house, with Benson coming in and slamming the door shut behind him. Then Benson poked his head out and spoke to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Taylor. You make sure that those two don’t slack off.”</p><p> </p><p>Then he slammed the door shut again.</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of blessed silence, then…</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, starting now,” Mordecai spoke up, directing his voice at Rigby, “let's both promise not to do anything to screw this up. Agreed?”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know what was that about.</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed.” Rigby replied in a still shock voice.</p><p> </p><p>Another moment passed.</p><p> </p><p>“Rock, paper, scissors for who gets to drive the cart?”</p><p> </p><p>Before they can so much as shake their fist, she was already there to clapped a hand onto their neck and hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s not tempt fate again shall we?” Taylor asked in a sweet tone with an undercurrent of if-you-do-this-I’ll-kill-you-in-a-horrible-way-that-won’t-leave-a-body.</p><p> </p><p>They only nodded, not saying anything else.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Good. They’re my friend. It would be bad if I had to repeat that incident in high school on them.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Um, are you going to let me down now?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh right I forgot about him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(Time Skip)</p><p> </p><p>That night, as she lay on her mattress in her room after the day of work was done, and 500 dollars richer thanks to the business man she save giving her the money as a thank you gift, a question linger on her mind as she drifted off to Morpheus arms.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why did that thing call me Queen Administrator?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>